Forever And Always
by DerpyCookiMonsta
Summary: {Based on the song 'Forever and Always' by Parachute} -Please just remember even if I'm not there... I'll always love you Forever and always-


Aomine paced back and forth, in front of that bench they agreed to meet at. He pulls out his phone, sees the time, and sighs. Damn it, Tetsu. Aren't you always on time?!

He opens up his inbox and types out a message quickly. To Momoi Satsuki, of course.

_**Dai-chan: satsuki**_

_**Satsuki: Daichan? **_

_**Dai-chan: tetsus not here**_

_**Satsuki: Huh? Hasn't it been more than an hour already?**_

_**Dai-chan: yeh**_

_**Satsuki: I wonder if something happened..**_

_**Dai-chan: im going to look around for him**_

_**Satsuki: Okay, tell me if you find him.**_

He snaps his flip phone shut and begins walking back the way he came. Maybe he just decided to take a detour to the bookstore or something before we met up. Yeah. He probably is there right now. But the heavy pang in his heart made him feel otherwise.

He walks to the bookstore briskly, his hands in his pockets. Across the street from the bookstore, he spots a group of people gathering around.

He walks to one of the passerbys and taps one of them on the shoulder.

"Excuse me. What happened?" He asks, the words slipping out automatically.

"I-I don't know. I think someone got hurt..."

Now his heart is beating loudly, so loudly that it was all he can hear. He walks over to the group of people crowding around, each step filled with dread. What if something really happened to Tetsu?

"The guy didn't see him when he was driving and the car hit him..." He heard chatter and confusion about what happened and pushed through the crowd roughly. "HEY!" They yell out in surprise, but he ignores them. He just has to make sure the guy that got hurt wasn't him, Kuroko Tetsuya..

But there he was, just lying there on the hard ground. A book lies facedown on the ground, opened to a random page. "Tetsu?" His voice is soft. He shakes him gently but his eyes don't open.

"Tetsu?" His hand is around him, holding the boy up. Again he does not answer. With his other hand, he takes out his phone and dials the number he's come to know by heart.

"Dai-chan!" Satsuki's voice emits from his phone. "Did you find Tetsu?"

"SATSUKI!" He screams. "GO TO WHERE THAT BOOKSTORE IS, THE ONE TETSU ALWAYS GOES TO!"

"What happened?" Her voice laces with worry.

"JUST HURRY UP AND GET OVER HERE!" He yells.

"Okay..." She says, and he hangs up. He's panting heavily from all the yelling, and slowly slips his phone back into his pocket.

She arrives shortly, and together, they call for an ambulance.

"It's going to be okay..." Momoi assures him softly, her hand on his.

He nods feebly.

"Don't worry. It's Tetsu-kun, he'll be fine!" Momoi says this louder, with more confidence, and he looks at her, just looks at the smile she has on her face. She's trying to be strong for him and he knows it.

"Yeah...Tetsu will be fine." He finally says, and she hugs him tightly. And for once, he does not try to get out of her embrace. He closes his eyes, just listening to the sound of her heart beating.

The doctor walks out of the emergency room, her shoes squeaking on the cold, green floor. Momoi and Aomine break out of their embrace, staring at the doctor in hopes of getting good news. The dark blue haired boy looks up hopefully from the bench, a small confident smile on his face now. She shakes her head sadly and suddenly, all traces of a smile disappears from his face.

His eyes widen, and he looks at Momoi. She has the same look on her face.

Shock.

Pain.

Sadness.

How could this happen?

Momoi's tears continuously fall as Murasakibara ruffles her hair. She is crying, head against his chest, clutching his t-shirt so violently that he swears that it will rip in half soon. He has a bag of chips in his other hand, but it's unopened. And he's shaking, shaking so much that Momoi can feel even the slightest bit of movement.

Midorima stands there next to Takao. He holds two items; a dog key-chain, and a bird plushie. No one questions why he has two lucky items today. Not even Takao.

Takao just stands there next to Midorima. Without a smile. How could he smile? They were going to play another game sometime, with the phantom. So why did he have to go?

Kise is crying. His tears plip plop silently, which is uncharacteristic of him. When he cries, he makes a huge ruckus.

Akashi is not crying, but he can't say he didn't cry at all. There were tears, yes, even the emperor cried.

The Seirin team stare at the floor of their school gym. They gathered here, but all they mustered up to do was stare at everyone else.

Aomine Daiki isn't crying. He sits on the bench silently, and stares off in the distance. Maybe at something, maybe at nothing at all. But his eyes is filled with pain. Pain that he can't convey in words.

. . . . . [Aomine's Point Of View]

I lay a flower in front of the grave.

** KUROKO TETSUYA**

** Year XXXX- Year XXXX**

I stare at the words intently, those engraved words, and then I begin to speak.

"Tetsu...Why?! Why did you...We didn't have to meet up that day. You didn't have to go that day." I pick up a small pebble and throw it at the grave. It bounces off. As expected.

"You said I would surely find someone better than me in basketball, and I did. You were right, but what does basketball mean to me without you..." I throw another pebble at it.

Footsteps. I hear footsteps. I whirl around and I see Kagami Taiga in front of me. Great. Just the guy I wanted to see. "Oi, why are you here?! Bakagami, get out of here."

"Don't call me that! I can come visit if I want to." He says. "Anyways." He sighs. "They found this on Kuroko's desk." He hands me a piece of paper and I take it. Hesitantly.

"Bye." He places flowers in front of Kuroko's grave and walks away.

I unfold that piece of paper.

_** Don't ever give up on basketball. We'll always be partners, Aomine-kun. I am your shadow, and you are my light.**_

And that's when the tears finally fall. They land on the paper, as I clutch it tightly in my hand.

_ "Oh, I see. You stayed after to practice." I say. _

_ "Yes." He holds onto the basketball with both of his hands._

_ "The first-string don't even stay behind to practice..." I murmur. _

_ "Okay! I've decided!" I smile. "I'm going to practice with you!"_

_ "Eeh..Are you sure?" Kuroko sounded taken aback by this._

_ "Yes!" I answer him cheerfully. "Anyone who plays basketball can't be bad." _

_ I grin at him, and his face breaks into a smile in reply. And then we began to practice basketball together._

"Idiot...Who's the light here.." I mumble. "You were the light, you were shining so brightly when you won the Winter Cup with your team. Seirin. But even before that, you were always amazing.."

**I kept my word.**

** I didn't give up on basketball. **

** Never again.**

**Forever and always...**


End file.
